


She’s God

by N4rciss1st



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Body Worship, F/F, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Hickies, Love Confessions, Making Love, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N4rciss1st/pseuds/N4rciss1st
Summary: Kara gets everything she’s ever wanted, a chance to show Lena just how much she means to her
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 347





	She’s God

“I want to mark you.” Kara breathlessly huffed into the dip at Lena’s collarbone. Her hands were roughly at Lena’s hips holding her against the wall as her mouth left hot, open-mouth kisses along her throat and exposed shoulders. Lena’s arms were around Kara’s shoulders, her nails digging into her skin and her head thrown back against the wall. 

“Yes. god, yes.” Lena moaned out and Kara groaned as Lena’s hips rolled into hers. Kara’s fingers found the zip at the back of Lena’s skin-tight dress pulling it down slowly and yanking the dress to the floor, leaving Lena bare except her very scant pair of underwear. Kara’s hands were everywhere on Lena, pulling her hips, grabbing at her ass and sliding along her back as if she couldn’t get close enough. 

Kara lifted Lena and the smaller woman wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist, she deposited her on to the bed slowly, making sure her head had somewhere soft to land and her mouth found Lena’s instantly as she hovered on top of her. Lena began to pluck at Kara’s buttons. The blonde leaned up on her knees and discarded her button down, leaving her in her blue slacks and her simple grey sports bra. Kara’s eyes were on Lena’s breasts and Lena couldn’t help the blush on her cheeks as she covered them self-consciously. 

“No. Lena, don’t. You’re beautiful...I-I love them...” Kara’s mouth was on Lena’s nipple before she knew what was happening and her hands grasped at the back of Kara’s head. Tiny mewls escaped her mouth and it made Kara moan against her breast. That’s where the first mark was placed, just to the left of Lena’s left nipple. A small oval, purple mark. Kara smiled devilishly to herself as she continued to explore Lena’s body. 

The next was to the right of Lena’s sternum, just under the swell of Lena’s right breast. She continued down, kissing and licking Lena’s burning pale skin down to the left of her bellybutton, pulling the soft skin into her mouth and biting down gently, laving her tongue back and forth to soothe it. The gasps and moans coming from Lena’s mouth were music to Kara’s ears, nothing would ever sound as sweet. 

Kara stopped next at where Lena’s right hipbone jutted out, Kara took her time there, kissing and licking. She could feel Lena becoming restless, looking up to her face, Lena’s eyes were closed and her face screwed up in what Kara couldn’t only describe as sexual agony. Her chest heaving, one hand gripped at the sheets and the other holding onto the headboard behind her. The mark left at her hip was bigger than the others this time, Kara becoming bolder as each new mark is made. 

Lena parted her thighs enthusiastically as she watched Kara shuffle lower. Settling between Lena’s thighs, Kara ran her hands down the length of Lena’s leg and back up again. Her mouth kissing and licking along the top of Lena’s right thigh and then her left. Lena was practically panting now, Kara was almost there herself but she had waited so long for this, she wasn’t going to rush. She was going to savour this and draw it out for as long as she could, in case she never got the chance again. 

Lena’s inner thighs were the softest things Kara had ever had the pleasure of kissing, other than her lips, and that’s where her next mark was left. Right on the threshold of the front of her thigh and her inner thigh, Lena’s moan was louder this time as Kara let the skin go with a slight pop, taking in the sight of the new wet, purple bruise. Biting her lip as she moved to Lena’s left thigh, turning it out slightly so she was closer to Lena’s core. She could smell the arousal and it made Kara’s mouth almost water at the anticipation of really tasting Lena for the first time. The last mark she left was right at the crease of where Lena’s pubic bone met her inner thigh and it drew out the loudest moan yet making Kara’s own core throb. 

Kara’s fingers tangled at the waistband of Lena’s barely-there underwear and she couldn’t help but stare between Lena’s thighs as she drew the fabric down Lena’s gorgeous milky legs, watching Lena glisten before her eyes. Kara almost sobbed at the sight. She felt embarrassed at how in love she felt in that moment. Only one woman could ever make her feel like this, like all she wanted to do was worship her. Her body, her mind. Lena. Kara’s hand trembled as she dropped the underwear beside the bed, her eyes flicking up to Lena, who was staring back at her, her lip firmly lodged between her teeth and her chest heaving. 

Kara’s lips found Lena’s clit and Lena’s fingers instantly buried themselves into Kara’s hair, her thighs quivering as Kara’s tongue pressed into her clit. Lena’s noises were constant now, each time Kara’s lips brushed across Lena’s bundle of nerves or her tongue found her entrance, dipping in just a little and then back up to swirl around her clit again. Lena’s hands were at her side, gripping and pulling at the sheets. Kara’s hands held Lena’s hips tightly as they began to move of their own accord, bucking at each pass of Kara’s skilled tongue. 

“Kara...I-“ Lena’s body began to shake, her thighs practically vibrating. Kara wrapped her lips around Lena’s clit and pressed her tongue against it as hard as she could, moving it back and forth and up and down as fast as her muscles would allow. Lena was suddenly quiet, her breath hitched and Kara watched as her face strained and her body all but left the bed. Her back arching and her head thrown so hard down into the pillow she could barely find her. Kara didn’t slow down, wanting to draw this out for Lena’s as long a possible. Lena finally gasped as if sucking in all the hair that she had lost in the last thirty seconds of pleasure. Her body went slack but still shook and quivered, her chest was dusted with a bright pink flush that went all the way up to her face. 

Kara began her ascent to Lena’s lips as Lena lay there quietly, coming down for her high. Kara kissed Lena out of her pleasure filled stupor and Lena’s eyes locked with Kara’s. Kara swallowed thickly. 

“Was that-...I mean-“ Lena grabbed the sides of Kara’s face, pulling her down for a kiss that was deeper than any they had shared that night. Kara lowered herself against Lena as she wrapped her bare leg around Kara’s hip. Lena’s body was damp with sweat as they laid there passionately kissing, Lena’s tongue licking against Kara’s lips and inside her mouth. Kara was so caught up that she barely heard Lena speak. 

“What?” Kara asked in a breathless whisper. 

“I love you.” Lena repeated, pulling at Kara’s back to press into her harder. “I love you, Kara.” 

After some time, Kara removed her pants and left herself still in her underwear, she pulled the covers back and slid underneath, pulling them up and over them both. Lena instantly reached out for Kara, wrapping herself around her like a baby koala. Kara asked if Lena wanted to take a shower but Lena just shook her head.

“No, I just want to lay here like this. I don’t want this to end.” Kara felt the emotion rise in her throat. 

“I doesn’t have to, Lena. I want you, always, like this and any other way you’ll let me. I love you.” Lena hugged Kara harder this time, she felt Lena’s lips press to her neck as she buried her face there before looking up trying to find Kara’s eyes in the dark. 

“Stay. Please, don’t let me go, Kara.” They fell asleep curled around each other so tight that if they somehow died like that, whoever found them wouldn’t know where one lover started and the other finished.


End file.
